¿Te Conozco?
by LadyDy
Summary: [One-Shot!] Nunca pensó que después de haber experimentado tanta felicidad por visitar el mundo humano, fuera capaz de experimentar tanto dolor con esa triste y díficil pregunta que le hizo aquel chico de cabellos plateados. —¿Te conozco? GinRan./ ¡Regalo Atrazado Para Blackmoon! :3


Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan o describen aquí, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo :3

* * *

**._¿Te Conozco?_.**

_—Capítulo Único__—_

* * *

Caminaba con parsimonia y alegría, aleja a cualquier negatividad, mientras que su cabello se mecía con cada paso agraciado y delicado que daba. No podía evitar atraer la mirada de varios hombres, no es como si ella las quisiera, pero su linda sonrisa en el rostro, acompañado de la ropa que la cubría; sí que causaba efectos en varias personas del género masculino. Bueno, ¿Quién no sería capaz de reconocer la gran belleza que poseía esa despampanante rubia con su corto vestido amarillo? Tal vez sólo un ciego...

Si alguien le preguntaba el por qué de esa enorme curva en los labios, contestaría que era debido a su -obvia- felicidad. "_¡Hace tanto tiempo que no visitaba el mundo Humano! ¡Qué alegría!_" Sí, tal y como leyeron su pensamiento, Rangiku estaba muy feliz de visitar el mundo de los mortales depués de tanto tiempo. Ella convenció a su querídismo Taicho de poder ir de compras... Bueno no, convencer no era la palabra apropiada, pero sonaba mejor a haberse escapado de sus labores, fingiendo hacer otras. Ya podía imaginarse los gritos que le daría su capitán después de esta repentina escapada, pero la hermosa ropa de las tiendas de lujo sí que lo valían.

Se suponía que ella debería estar ayudando a Nanao-chan ahora, tal y como se lo prometió el día anterior en el que la convenció de traerla después de tantos berrinches, pero... ¡Vamos! ¿Realmente creen qué soportaría la tentación de todas esas tiendas abiertas, exhibiendo esas lindas ropas que se amoldarían perfectamente con su figura? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Siguió caminando con su sonrisa, hasta que sus grandes ojos celestes divisaron entre la multitud, un cuerpo muy delgado que cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Cabello plateado, ojos aparentemente cerrados, piel pálida, _mirada zorruna_. Con todos esos rasgos físicos claros, sus piernas dejaron de moverse, su sangre pareció no correr por sus venas y la curva en sus labios fue desapareciendo con lentitud. Algo afloró en ella, en su corazón algo creció. Ese cuerpo delgado que antes escondía la multitud, se posicionó frente a ella. Y ahí, delante suyo, estaba él. Aunque, tal vez no era él, tal vez sólo se le parecía, sin embargo...

— ¿Gin? —ya era tarde. Su voz salió como una interrogante que deseaba ser contestada lo antes posible. _¿Eres tú, Gin? _Una rara esperanza, tal vez fue lo que creció._  
_

El menudo chico de -seguramente- trece años de edad, que vestía una gran chompa negra y pantalones cortos cremas; y cargaba una mochila negra llena de cuadernos, la miró con total extrañeza. Se le hacía muy conocida aquella cabellera rubia y también esos orbes ojos celestes que burlaban al cielo. Se le hacía muy conocida aquella bella mujer, es por eso que hace unos instantes, se detuvo frente a ella y se atrevió a alzar la mirada para ver con mejor claridad su rostro. Ella lo llamó con esa voz tan, pero tan conocida. Ella, al parecer, lo conocía, pero él..._  
_

— _¿Te conozco?_ —eso fue lo que contestó al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de esa rubia.

Aquella terrible pregunta fue la que hirió el corazón de esa bella mujer que se ganó su amor, en su vida pasada.

No contestó, no se atrevió a decir siquiera una palabra. No quería decir nada, tenía la sensación de que si abría la boca, terminaría por quebrarse y llorar frente a ese chico que le dedicaba una mirada de extrañeza. Para poder aguantarse, fue necesario que empuñara sus manos y no dejar que sus facciones se volvieran "amargas". Ahora, irónicamente, preferiría estar trabajando en la oficina junto con su capitán o ayudando a Nanao-chan; de preferencia, la segunda opción.

El silencio que la rubia le daba, fue suficiente como para llegar a ser considerada una respuesta. El chico, con algo de aburrimiento, pasó por su lado y siguió con su camino. Ella no le contestó y él ni siquiera la recordó, fue por eso que optó por seguir con su camino. Si no la recordaba, era porque no era _alguien importante_. O al menos, eso pensó. Sin embargo, no supo el por qué de la nada recordó algo parecido a... "_Ran-chan". _Tonterías suyas, ¿tal vez?_  
_

En menos de lo pensado, él ya no estaba. Con desespero, ella giró su rostro, ahora con la esperanaza de verlo otra vez, pero ya era tarde. Él ya había desaparecido entre la multitud, sin siquiera recordarla. Él, de nuevo, se había alejado y con la posibilidad de que esta vez fuera para siempre. Sonrió con tristeza y dejó que sus manos se dirigieran directo a su pecho con la intención de sentir los tristes látidos de su corazón; por lo menos... "_¡Fui capaz de verlo!" _pensó con amargura, a la vez que unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron sin pudor alguno por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN! Así terminó... T-T Dios, ¿Por qué demonios terminé haciendo un fic triste de esta pareja?

¡Oh, sí! Porque su historia es triste T-T Waaa... Ok no, aunque su historia sea triste y trágica, no fue por eso que escribí este one-shot.

Jeje ¿Ven la imagen del fic? Fue por esa imagen que me inspiré T-T Digo, ahí está Ran frente a un niño -¡Gin!- que la ve confundido. Cuando vi esa imagen, lo primero que pensé al ver la cara del niño, fue que él se preguntaba: _"¿Te conozco?"_

T-T Nunca pensé que esa pregunta fuera tan triste T-T Lloraré después, ya que no quiero llorar frente a mis primos xDD Seh, estoy en casa de mis primos escribiendo el fic xD

¡Oh, sí! Hay una lectora que cumplió años ayer :'D A esa lectora, quiero dedicarle este fic, sé que ella ama el HitsuHina y hubiera sido bueno escribirle uno, pero pues, la inspiración surgió justo para este fic y, además, yo sé que también, a esa lectora le gusta el GinRan xD Bueno, este regalo es para ti: -Nee-san- Blackmoon-chan. Ojalá te haya gustado :'D ¡Feliz cumpleaños Atrazado!

En fin, cuídense mucho, coman chocolate y...

PAZ! (...xD...)


End file.
